


A day like this

by Catfish_Sr



Series: Star Falls Multiples [2]
Category: GreedFall (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Female De Sardet - Freeform, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-31 15:21:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21147884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catfish_Sr/pseuds/Catfish_Sr
Summary: “Really, Green Blood, how long is it this time, two weeks? Are you competing with your own records? If you keep this up, there soon will be no heart intact across the whole continent!”





	A day like this

It’s been always a day like this: the weather is calm, few clouds slowly floating in the sky, the grasses swaying by the breeze. And the afternoon sun is warm, not heat, just warm enough to be soothing.

In the days like this, Kurt would take off and take a good care of his armors in the courtyard, while enjoy the sun caressing his back. 

In the days like this, Green blood would appear in the courtyard, entangling her arms with yet another noble lad, walking elegantly in the sunshine.

To be fair, you can’t wrong anyone who wants a piece of sunlight in the days like this.

This time it is a rather tall boy, tall but slim. His goatee has been trimmed perfectly symmetrical, gold monocle shining under the sun. Kurt can hardly believe there is anyone who could even be paler than Constantin, expect the Prince himself of course.

And when they reach such a distant: Not too close to smell his sweat, not too far to notice the taints on his shirt and the scars on his arm, which of course is only his assuming, the boy would start talking.

“What is this tramp doing in the palace,” The boy of this time sounds horrified, “my delicate flower?”

Oh, by the illuminate, save him from all their endearments.

“Oh!” Green blood will feignt her surprise, “This is our Master of Arms! Would you want me to introduce you?”

“It would be no need, my spring. I’m just regret the beautiful serenity of the afternoon has been broken by a boor.”

“Please don’t say it so loudly, he may hear you!” She whispers loudly. Kurt rolls his eyes. He’d better not snort in this situation, wouldn’t want another duel with those dainties for his life time. It’s a hard skill, yet he still manage it masterly like most of other skills in his career. “But I’ll have to tell you my lovely knight,” He heard Green Blood continues, “the afternoons is anything but serenity here, today I will have my sword course, would you accompany me?”

“Swords play? Why a glorious lady like you have to learn such barbaric trick? Only thugs and pissants play the trick to earn their low lives!”

“Oh!” Green Blood sounds teary, “But my uncle had me learn it!”

“My summer breeze,” The boy assures her, if not only too eager, “My house will never have an exquisite lady to practice such a hideous act, you have my words. I’ll save you from this entire crime against the virtues, my golden sunshine.”

Now he could snort, as they finally disappearing in the hall.

* * *

“Really, Green Blood, how long is it this time, two weeks? Are you competing with your own records?” He barely keeps his laughter out of his tone as they sharpening their respective weapons together, with a rank and all the equipment between them. Constantin is supposed to join them, yet he always prefers some other more “urgent” business to attend to, leaving all the works to Kurt. “If you keep this up, there soon will be not a single dainty heart intact across the whole continent!”

Green Blood waves her rag dismissively, “It’s not like me doing anything, it was him staggered on my weapon rank! I only want to show him all my big swords!”

“Watch it Green Blood, Now you sounds like a real swordswoman.”

“I am a real swordswoman! I’ll even beat you one day!”

He throws his rag on the ground and howling in laugh. “Why don’t you just throw yourself into a cloister and save all those poor souls? Do your Uncle know you are such an evil?”

“No!” she pretends to be offended, “I’ll have you know my good Master of Arms, I am nothing but the virtues walking under the sun themselves!”

It is nice, the days like this. When he finally calms down, not remember how long he missed such a good laugh, they will work together on their weapons in a long, comfortable silence.

“You know,” Green Blood stretches as she finished, “maybe I will go to the barracks and demand to be a real swordswoman one day, when I can’t bear all these anymore.”

“You don’t know what you are talking about, Green Blood, so stop talking it.”

He was intended to be joking, to let it fall light. Yet the tone was harsh, tainted with bitterness.

She stares at him under her stretched arms, eyebrows raised. He lowers his head, focusing on Constantin’s sword, avoiding her eyes.

“I’ll have to leave you to my cosine’s equipment then, my dear Master of Arms.” Her tone was soft, delightful. He knows if him raises his head, he will see her beautiful smile as the perfect court mask is back in place, except it would be a little softer, a little warmer, kept especially for him.

“Well then Green Blood,” so he doesn’t raise his head, “see you at the next practice. Stay safe.”

“Stay safe, Kurt.”

Then she is gone.


End file.
